


Devil's Threesome

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex, Smut, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, pet training, pet!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Ryan invites Meg over for dinner and play. Gavin is nervous and excited.Inspired by Gangly's thief au.





	Devil's Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GanglyLimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Things Just Sort Of Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562670) by [GanglyLimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs). 



> Inspired by GanglyLimbs' thief au, in which Gavin gets caught trying to rob Ryan and they strike a deal: Ryan won't call the cops on Gavin and he gets to stay with him in return for sex. A lot of it.
> 
> This can probably be read as a standalone, but you should definitely check out the thief au chapters in Gangly's work!
> 
>  **Devil's Threesome** \- A threesome between a woman and two men.

Gavin didn‘t like to admit it, but he was feeling rather nervous. Fussing with his hair, worrying if it was too much gel, wondering if he should change into a different shirt… It kept him distracted from other thoughts. Thoughts about if he could do what Ryan was asking, if he would be good enough, what would happen if he didn‘t- Ryan had been so generous to him, but if he couldn’t uphold his end of the deal- His fingers dropped to his bare throat, missing the warm weight of his collar already.

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, a chin digging into his shoulder, and Gavin looked up, catching blue eyes in the mirror.

“You look great,” Ryan murmured, brushing a kiss to his cheek. Gavin melted into the embrace, leaning back against his chest.

“I don’t feel too great,” he admitted quietly, dropping his gaze. Ryan hummed, palm rubbing soothingly over his stomach.

“You don’t have to do anything,” he replied in a low tone that sent shivers down Gavin’s spine. “It’s fine if you don’t feel like it. Going slow, remember?”

Gavin nodded hesitantly, and Ryan stepped back, turning him around to face him. Gavin kept obediently still, even if he wasn’t wearing his collar right now – not his pet, but Ryan’s housemate. Ryan studied him intently, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face gently.

“Meg knows the rules, she’s done stuff like this before. She’s not gonna be mad if you don’t put on the rainbow collar,” Ryan tried to assure him. Gavin swallowed and nodded again. “She’s just coming over to have dinner with us and hang out. Nothing has to happen, unless you want it to.”

“I know,” Gavin whispered, tentatively leaning forward. Ryan’s arms wrapped around him immediately, and Gavin buried his face against his shoulder.

“And if you want me to fuck you while she watches, but don’t want her to participate...” Ryan started, and Gavin smiled softly.

“...then I’ll go grab my golden collar. Yeah, Ryan, I know, Ryan,” Gavin finished for him. Ryan chuckled, pressing another kiss into his hair.

“Good.”

The thing was, Gavin’s never been with a woman before. He dated a few girls back in high school, but that never went anywhere before they broke up. And Meg- Meg was so far out of his league, it was unbelievable that she might be interested in him like… that. Her eyes raked over him as Ryan introduced them, and she gave him an outrageous wink that had him blush. Dinner was great, and they sat on the couch to play games after. It was fun and relaxing, or it would be if Gavin’s stomach wasn’t twisting itself into knots with the impending decision he had to make.

He snuck a glance at Ryan as the other laughed at a joke Meg made and licked his lips. He’d pretty much made up his mind before Meg arrived anyway – he wanted to make Ryan happy. It helped, though, with how friendly and hot Meg turned out to be.

“Bathroom,” Gavin mumbled as he stood up abruptly. His hands were shaking as he splashed some water onto his face. He was really going to do this. Quickly, he stripped down to his boxer shorts, the fancy satin ones Ryan bought him for playtime. He took a moment to finger himself open, to make it easier for Ryan to just slip in if he so desired. His cheeks were burning as he pulled the shorts back up and washed his hands.

The weight of the collar around his throat was strangely reassuring, even if he was tempted to pull it tighter than was entirely healthy. The leather was still a bit stiff, unused, _virginial_ -

Gavin shook his head, trying to get rid of those fancy thoughts. One last lingering look into the mirror, gaze catching on the shimmering rainbow of colours, and then he returned to the living room. Meg looked up as he approached, eyebrow rising as she eyed him up and down hungrily.

Biting his lip, Gavin dropped down to his knees next to her, palms flat on his thighs. He stubbornly didn’t look up, even when he heard the clack of plastic on wood, or the rustling of clothes.

A hand cupped his face, lifted his chin up and then a familiar mouth was on his. Gavin closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, opening his mouth obediently as a tongue pushed between his lips. Ryan kissed him harsh and demandingly, and Gavin was helpless to do anything but give in to him. His head started swimming, that weird haze descending over him as it always did when they did something like this- _subspace_ , Ryan had called it.

“Safeword?” Ryan breathed against his lips, and Gavin sighed dreamily.

“Mango,” he murmured, before hastily adding, “Sir.”

“Good, pet,” Ryan praised, and Gavin preened. Then fingers wound through his hair – thinner, more delicate than the ones he was used to. Sharp nails scratched over his scalp, and the hand tugged on his hair, turning his head towards the couch.

Meg spread her legs, short skirt riding up to reveal her red lace panties. Gavin licked his lips and followed her lead, kissing his way up her inner thigh until his mouth brushed against lace. Hot air left him in a shuddering exhale, and Meg murmured appreciatively. He mouthed over the mount of hot flesh, pressing his tongue flat against the wet spot in the cloth and sucking where he thought her clit might be. She tugged on his hair impatiently, and Gavin glanced up, raising his hands to her thighs to balance himself.

“I want your mouth on me, now,” Meg demanded, accompanied by another sharp tug. Gavin whined in confusion, and her grip relaxed, her voice dropping into a coaxing tone. “C’mon, pet. Help me undress, there’s a good boy.”

The moment he realized he was allowed to touch, what he was supposed to do, he eagerly started pulling on her panties, pushing them past her knees and down to her ankles. Meg pulled her shoes through delicately before spreading her legs again, urging his head closer.

Gavin delved in, licking and mouthing eagerly over her lips. Meg inhaled sharply as he accidentally grazed over her clit with his teeth, and Gavin paused, tongue brushing over the nub curiously. This earned him another appreciative murmur and an encouraging tug, and he closed his lips around the clit and began to suckle. Meg’s legs clamped shut around his head, but Gavin didn’t struggle, only renewing his efforts as he tongued her clit and slipped a finger into her wet hole.

Behind him, a heavy weight pressed against his ass, palms bracketing his hips. Ryan humped against him leisurely, and then he could hear the familiar sound of a zipper, the rustle of clothing as Ryan presumably undressed. Gavin’s breathing hitched and he closed his eyes, licking between Meg’s folds with the broad of his tongue, a second finger joining the first. He pumped his fingers into her, hooking them as he’d seen people do in pornography.

“Yes, that’s a good pet,” Meg panted, her hips stuttering as she pushed up against his mouth and held his head still. “That’s right, good boy. Try pushing your tongue into me next, c’mon pet.”

Gavin did his best to follow Meg’s order, nose brushing against her clit before he found the right angle. He pulled his fingers out, dropping them to the couch as he tried to stick his tongue into her muff. It was harder than he thought, but Meg was humming contently, her hips still moving rhythmically, so he couldn’t be doing too badly.

The hands on his hips wandered up his sides and then back down, dragging his shorts down to his knees. Cold air hit his ass, and his hole clenched in anticipation. A pause, and then fingers on his cheeks, pulling them apart. A single finger traced his rim, gathering the slick lube.

“Did you prepare yourself for me, pet?” Ryan asked, sounding pleased. Gavin hummed agreeably, and Meg bucked up under him.

“Fuck, yes, do that again,” she breathed, nails digging into his neck. So Gavin did, licking into her and over her interspersed with frequent humming, the vibrations driving her wild. Gavin made a note in the back of his mind to try that on Ryan later.

Two fingers slipped into his ass at once, and Gavin groaned, torn between pleasure and the painful stretch. Ryan shushed him, working his fingers in and out, and Gavin lost himself in the rhythm, laying a hand on Meg’s lower stomach and brushing his thumb over her clit while he was licking inside her. She came with a sudden shudder, and Gavin stilled in surprise. Her knees dug into his head and she tugged on his hair, urging him on breathlessly. Dutifully, he bent his head and kept working her through her orgasm as she spasmed under his tongue.

The fingers slipped out of him, and then there was the sensation of something thick pushing against his entrance. Gavin whined, and Meg bucked up, and then the cock pushed into him in a steady, slow thrust until Ryan was buried in him balls-deep.

“Keep going, pet,” Ryan gasped, spreading Gavin’s legs a little further apart. “Make her come again.”

And so he did, suckling on her clit and humming as he pumped three fingers into her, Ryan taking him hard and fast at the same time, making it impossible to fuck her with his tongue. Meg didn’t seem to mind, plenty of praise dropping from her lips. His own cock was hanging heavy and dripping onto the carpet, but he ignored it to please his masters first.

“God, he’s gorgeous like this, Ryan,” Meg murmured, her fingers carding through Gavin’s hair. Gavin preened.

“Told you,” Ryan huffed, changing the angle a little until he hit Gavin’s prostate, making him moan. “He’s gonna make for such a good pet once he’s all trained up.”

Meg hummed agreeably. “Oh, I can see that already. He’s doing so well, isn’t he?” She shifted her legs, and Gavin followed her eagerly, keeping his mouth on her folds. “Who are you gonna introduce him to next?”

“I was thinking Geoff and Jack,” Ryan said nonchalantly, a strangled note in his voice. “They can be gentle, but they could use a good fu- _fuck._ ”

Ryan picked up the pace, pounding into Gavin rapidly, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the air. It jostled Gavin off Meg, leaving him no room for finesse and he let his jaw drop open, tongue lolling out in hopes of pleasing her as much as he was able. She grabbed his head, her hands like vices as she held him against her, his nose brushing through her folds before his mouth met her lips again.

“Good choice,” Meg muttered, her breathing hitching. “God, I bet he’d look so good, stuck between the two of them.”

“Thought so,” Ryan grunted, and then he buried himself deep, grinding against Gavin’s ass. It took him a moment to register the hot liquidy feeling inside of him through the haze, mind frighteningly blank. “God, you’re such a good pet. Ready for me to use whenever, to share with my friends whenever I feel like, aren’t you?”

Gavin whimpered, eyes closed as he licked at Meg desperately, all thoughts of method fleeing his head. His cock throbbed between his legs, but he couldn’t come, not yet, not without-

With a shout, Meg came, and Gavin mouthed at her until she started pushing him off.

“Don’t let him cum just yet,” she panted heavily, shifting away from Gavin who whined in confusion. “I wanna fuck him. Lemme just grab a-”

“Yeah, sure,” Ryan agreed breathlessly, pulling Gavin back against his chest. Gavin blinked his eyes open, head dropping with a hard _thunk_ against Ryan’s shoulder. “What’s your colour, pet? How are you feeling?”

Gavin blinked, trying to think through his clouded mind. It took a moment longer for the question to sink, another before he could puzzle through it. Ryan held him close while he muddled through his thoughts, one hand caressing over his chest, the other resting on his thigh, just shy of his leaking dick.

“Green,” Gavin finally mumbled, the words heavy on his tongue. “I think.”

Lips brushed over his ear, over his cheek. “Okay, good. Do you remember your safeword, pet?”

That was a little easier, the fog clearing enough for him to nod.

“Alright. You can use it any time, pet,” Ryan reminded him, and Gavin smiled, warmth filling him because his master _cared._ He felt safe, and warm, and loved, and he couldn’t imagine anything better than to please his master.

Meg returned, and together the two of them pulled him up, settled him onto the couch. Meg straddled him, but Ryan sat by his side, arm wrapped around his waist to hold him up.

“You don’t get to cum before I do,” Meg warned him, and his cock twitched as she rolled the condom on. “If you do, I will fuck you with my strap-on until you come again. But if you hold out, if you’re a good pet, you get one wish of what else we do tonight. Got it?”

Gavin nodded eagerly, but Meg just arched a brow. He licked his wet lips, the taste of Meg's slick on his tongue, and cleared his dry throat.

“Yes… Mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always open for feedback! Still working on my het smut skills, so especially anything in that regard is welcome :D Either here or over on [my tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/writes).


End file.
